dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Gero
Doctor Gero (Android #20) is a character from the manga and anime Dragon Ball Z, and also appears in Dragon Ball GT. His name possibly comes from the number Zero, appropriate considering he numbers all of his androids, or the word gear, as he built androids. Dragon Ball In Dragon Ball, Doctor Gero is the head scientist of the Red Ribbon Army. He created the first Android in the service of the Red Ribbon Army. After the Red Ribbon Army was defeated by Goku he went into hiding. He hid in a mountain area where a laboratory was located. In this lab, he strived to create the ultimate fighting machine. Using an extremely intelligent tracking devices disguised as a ladybugs he studied Goku and Earth's warriors for years on end. It is believed he ceased studying Goku when he left for Namek in the Namek Saga. Believing he had created the ultimate fighting machines he finalized his plans and constructed a series of Androids. In the anime, a Dr. Flappe is named as the creator of Android 8. A possible explanation is that "Flappe" could have been a codename for Gero within the Red Ribbon Army; it can also be construed that Dr. Flappe and he made Android 8 together or that Dr. Flappe merely constructed Android 8 while Dr. Gero produced the blueprints. Dragon Ball Z 14 Years later, in the Trunks Saga, the Z Fighters receive a tip from Future Trunks that two extremely powerful Androids will appear shortly. Three years later on an island nine miles south-west of South City, two Androids appear: Android 19 and Android 20, with Yamcha the first to mistakingly encounter them. Before meeting them, scouters in Dr. Gero measured an extremely high power level that's way off the scale. Not knowing that the human is Yamcha he mistakes him for Goku (By power level readings). As they spot him Android 19 identifies the human as Yamcha and Dr. Gero states that they can get a lot of energy from him. They then land behind Yamcha. Unaware of who they are Yamcha merely warns them to be on the lookout for dangerous Androids. He is horrified when he sees the Red Ribbon emblem, "R.R." on Android 20's hat. Android 20 plainly says: "We are they." Before Yamcha can act, Android 20 demonstrates a deadly power: Dr. Gero's latest design for androids included an energy absorbing function. Using a small red jewel embedded in his hand, he grabs Yamcha by the jaw and saps his life-force. After an explanation of their origins to Goku, Tenshinhan and Piccolo, Android 20 single-handedly destroys half of the city. As ambulances arrive Goku leads him and Android 19 out of the city. In some unknown island, Android 20 begins to explain to Goku why Gero wants to have his revenge on him for destroying the Red Ribbon Army. After the explanation, he had Android 19 fight Goku. Due to the Saiyan's heart virus Android 19 wins. After Super Saiyan Vegeta defeats Android 19, Android 20 retreats. During the ensuing search, Android 20 attacks Piccolo from behind, only to be foiled by Gohan. He tries to fight Piccolo head-on, but Piccolo is superior by far as a result of 3 years of intense training with Goku. Piccolo mercilessly severs the android's arm and prepares to destroy him when he (the android) retreats once again into the rocky mountains. Later on he ambushes Kuririn but spares him to activate his Androids, daring them to follow him, Android 20 is caught again just after he activates Android 17 and 18, who brutally murder him in response by severing his head. His remains are later destroyed along with what seems to be the rest of his laboratory at the hands of Trunks when he fires a blast with the intention of destroying #s 17 and 18. It proves futile however, as it had no effect. In the Imperfect Cell Saga, Gero had appeared in the flashback wherein he had begun his creation of Cell. In the flashback, Gero discovers that his project is taking too long, he then abandoned it so then the supercomputer from the lab begins to complete Cell. Gero is not seen again until the final anime-filler segments of Dragon Ball Z. By means unknown, Gero has been permitted by Enma Daio to keep his body while entering Hell. Along with Cell, Freeza, King Cold and the Ginyu Special Corps, Gero watches the final battle between Goku and Majin Buu, being one of the very few people cheering for Majin Buu. Dragon Ball GT Dr. Gero is first seen in hell along with Dr. Myuu. There, they worked on a plan to create the ultimate android which could destroy Son Goku. They came up with a plan to combine both of their technologies and get a perfect android by fusing two Android 17s. They then created a dimensional hole to get both androids in the same place - Earth. During the fight with Vegeta and the others, he is betrayed by Dr. Myuu who commanded Super Hell Fighter 17 to kill him, leading to his somewhat ironic death (Killed by Android 17 again), which saddened Gero greatly, since his creation once again betrayed him. Android 17 and Android 18, like Gero, are not completely machine, rather being partially organic to some extent (as shown when 18 described it and the fact that 18 conceived a child), and therefore are human. Super Android 13 In this movie, Gero appears in a flashback in which Android 17 kills him, however, after his death, his spirit computer begins operating his lab and starts creating Androids 13, 14, and 15. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Artificial humans Category:Villains